The Peace of Succession
by Shenlong7
Summary: Taking place right after Godzilla vs. Destroyah, the new Godzilla becomes the salvation of the Earth and everything on it by helping bring a peace, but can it keep it from the other world. T for violence and language


The New Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that are featured in the movies that appear in this work.

* * *

The aircraft made one more pass over the area as the sensors tried to pick up any signs of radiation or energy left behind by the destruction, mainly the traces of Oxygen Destroyer compound. Among the wreckage of Tokyo, scientists in special suits designed to block off all harmful radiation began to check the area. It had been a year since the battle that turned Tokyo into an uninhabitable ghost town, a necessary sacrifice to prevent the Earth from experiencing a meltdown. The G-force, a task force spawned off the UN with the purpose of curving the destruction caused by Godzilla, was looking over the damage while trying to find the new Godzilla.

A lot had changed for everyone, with one of the leading members of the G-Force leaving after the death of Godzilla, the second of his kind and not the last for the other one was still out there. Miki Saegusa, head of the UNGCC's psychic studies, left the organization because she believed that the new Godzilla should be left alone instead of hunted by the G-Force. That caused many who had worked with her to leave for the same reasons, causing a major schism within the task force as the death of Godzilla had left many with a different opinion.

From all of this confusion came another voice that was leading for a new approach with dealing Godzilla, a former member of the military who had quit long before Miki Saegusa. At first, Ryuhei Nakajima, was dismissed as an idealist who had the radical idea to try and develop some way to contact Godzilla. Throughout the years he had started using latent psychic powers that he had discovered during a run-in with Godzilla to contact the king of all kaiju and had developed a machine to augment his powers to reach Godzilla. He was brushed aside and discredited as an insane radical who was suffering from a nervous breakdown after failing to save the crew of his ship when he was a Captain. Among those who first criticized him was Miki Saegusa, who had then had a more negative view of Godzilla when she called him "an arrogant psychic with absolutely no talent." Now he was probably going to be endorsed by the UN and even if he didn't have their endorsement he still could use his machine with the millions that he had in a very large fishing trade.

The complete opposite of former Cpt. Nakajima, was General Ryo Hariya, who still saw Godzilla as a threat and had many times been disgraced by the defeats that the military suffered fighting the kaiju. Now he was in charge of G-Force and he ran it like a dictator, often abusing his authority in the most questionable manners that it was evident that he knew someone high in the UN to have not been relieved of his commission. He was a middle aged big, beefy man, who had a large mustache on his face that made him look even more like a dictator. His hair was graying with age and frustration that was only relieved by the cigars that he puffed on while barking orders to his subordinate. General Hariya was not a nice man to say the least, especially when he hadn't slept for two days while his mind was determined to find what he needed. The only smile was brought by the soldiers on the ground shooting up a flare to mark where they were.

"Recon Team Alpha has found the remains of Godzilla," said Chief Navigator Tsuroko Umano as she brought the ship to hovering over Godzilla as grappling hooks descended down to the body of Godzilla. "Beginning of the retrieval of the remains of Godzilla."

"Alright then, take the body back to the lab for Operation Kiryu," barked the bitter general as he began gnawing at his cigar bud. Finally he had found a weapon to use against the new Godzilla and all the other freaks of his kind. He hated all of them and now he had a tool to unleash his anger with.

* * *

It was awkward for Miki Saegusa to walk into the base of operations for the "Connect to Godzilla" project when the director of the project was a psychic that she had criticized most harshly and unfairly. Ex-Cpt. Ryuhei Nakajima was still fairly young for military veteran, only a man of 36 years of age, was quite handsome with a well distinguished face that was only marred by a cut over his nose that extended halfway under his right and left eye. His manner of clothing was quite odd for the weather and the clothing of a former military man. His black leather jacket was worn over a long sleeve black shirt that matched his black pants and shoes. He looked more like a rock star or model than the director of one of the most ambitious and advanced operations in history.

"Saegusa-san, it is great to meet you," greeted Ryuhei from atop a platform as it descended from the upper floor where a lot of the computer equipment was located. "It is an honor to have the former head of the Psychic Studies branch of G-Force here to observe our first test, as meager as it is."

"I thank you for inviting me, Nakajima-san," replied Miki with a slight bow, embarrassed from the first view of the man she had once cut down with criticism. "I was hoping to be able to make up for the setbacks caused by ignorant criticism before I fully understood Godzilla as a sentient being. This project is a dream come true for me as a member of the Godzilla Protection Association and I have come here to represent my support to you."

"I am very honored to be supported by people who sympathize with my cause," said Ryuhei as he bowed back and then clapped to open an elevator door that was to Miki's right. "I would like to give you a tour, since you are the first to get here, of the facility and tell you how this machine works."

"Thank you, I will accept your offer with the much respect that you have shown for giving me this tour," replied Miki as she held out a medal that had a crystal in the middle of it that was cut into the shape of Godzilla. "Though we're very new, we decided to name a reward after you that we hope the UN will soon adopt as the Nakajima Kaiju-Human Peace award to be given to individuals who help maintain peace between the kaiju and humans."

"I am very happy to receive this award and honored to be named after it," declared Ryuhei as he gave a bow of acceptance and received the medal. The two boarded the elevator and were taken down to the machine level floor, where the communication machine was. Miki shivered from the chill that seemed to envelope the room as she felt extremely cold. "You see the temperature is kept to be very cold because it prevents the machine from overheating during communication, the result of which would be complete dehydration of the person in the communications chamber. Also, most of us only have winter clothing from looking for these space crystals in the Arctic so it really saves our pockets some trouble."

Miki couldn't help but give a slight laugh at the joke as he opened the door to the communications chamber which had a very curious chair in the center of it. On one hand, it looked more like an old electric chair modified for a more modern look and had multiple wires attached to it. The back of the chair was something very similar to a metallic spine that had many needles in it that were pointed to prick different parts of the spine. Most of the room was filled with a blank screen and some outlets for the wires to run out of. Surprisingly, it was not as cold as the other rooms and if observed on the outside, it had tiny fragments of space crystals implanted in it.

"So what were the space crystals doing in the Arctic?"

"Well, it was a very odd thing, Saegusa-san, for as soon as Space Godzilla showed up, we started readings for the same energy of the space crystals in its back in the Arctic. We believe that some of them burned off on impact, but we have found some other readings and are currently testing to see if there is a possibility of something another being from space entering the atmosphere. If you will recall, there was a lot of focus put on Space Godzilla and Godzilla that most radar screens were set to ignore anything that didn't read that energy level."

"That is very interesting, I would like to see the results of your studies," said Miki as she looked at the object and then heard a bell ding softly somewhere in the lab.

"I am afraid that ends the tour for now, as everyone is waiting for my demonstration," announced Ryuhei as he bowed to her and then opened the door to the elevator. "I am afraid that I cannot escort you back up there as I must get everything started, but I believe that you will find a friend of mine waiting to escort you to guest seating. Be mindful that though he is American he is very stoic and often looks like a killer because of his military days but he's a cuddly bear inside."

"Thank you for the tour and for the guest seating, it is my honor to accept such respect from someone who I've wronged."

"Oh that's okay, you actually did help me in ab-," started Ryuhei, but he was cut off by the door closing shut in his face as the elevator started to rise.

* * *

Back on the main show floor, Miki found a very tall man with short brown hair that was parted in the middle to be waiting for her. Like Ryuhei had told her, he did look like a killer with his dark shades on and almost emotionless smile that held no sign of life within it, matched only by the black, assassin like suit he was wearing. Instead of saying anything he bowed and then led the way to an area that was on a ledge and had very comfortable seating to it. With another bow he left to walk back onto the observation deck where all the scientists are, the place where he couldn't have stood out more even if he were naked.

Miki waited patiently as the lights slightly dimmed to give a pre-showing of the machine in a 3D graphic render that explored and mapped each individual part as well as the qualifications for it, most of being said in a language that was too scientific for most to understand. The display then ended with the lights coming up a bit to show the research area and the observation deck where it seemed like the large American was doing a lot of the technical work for the operation.

"I would like to first thank my good friend and technical director, Cpt. Walter Frost," said Ryuhei over the intercom that was linked up to the communications chamber so that conversations could be monitored. "He has been part of the Kaiju monitoring agencies in the western world and has been on every expedition team that I have had. Right now he is starting up all systems and monitoring devices that we have sent out to the ocean to send out waves throughout the sea until they reach Godzilla. Thanks to the space crystals found in the Arctic and embedded into the machine to translate the roars and sounds that are made by different kaiju. Right now this is spine will attach to mine and help provide synchronization. From there, we will begin to communicate with the king of kaiju."

An electrical spark started in the space over the communications chamber and began to form itself into a bit of an orb before disappearing in a flash. The monitors started to be filled with green characters of various nature, but none of them in a language that was spoken by anyone in the room. Then the language was adapted to Japanese as one monitor started to show the form of Godzilla, only this one was different from before with a wilder appearance and more jagged dorsal fins that stuck out more. One the other side was Ryuhei who was starting off by asking a simple question to Godzilla.

_What do you seek? _

_**I seek to continue as my father did, as I am assume a child would do with any parent, to defend this Earth. Who are you though? **_

_My name is Ryuhei, I am human and communicating with you through a device that allows me to do psychic abilities. A lot of humans feared your father, they as being destructive and they think the same thing of you. I don't believe that you are at fault though and I would like to stop any further violent disagreements in the future so that we can all live in harmony. Why did your father attack the cities and cause such destruction? _

_**If you are human than you would not understand that your nuclear material is destroying your environment, causing more monsters than you seek to destroy, so I can only tell you that as long as you continue using nuclear energy. I fight to protect the Earth from everything, including humans like yourself. **_

_There are others who understand how destructive nuclear energy is and would like to work with you to stop the creation of nuclear materials and hopefully make peace between our world and your world. Humans can become great beings, Godzilla, all we need to do is shape a path that does not lead to destruction. Won't you help us? _

_**If you do not stop using nuclear energy in the time of ten years then I will return to destroy every nuclear power plant. You have a grace period of five days to tell me whether you accept this or not, but I am sure that you will do the right thing.**_

The connection link was lost, leaving the main screens blank as the electricity appeared again, each bolt shorter and faster than before until suddenly, they all vanished. Everyone was now looking bewildered at the screen and waiting to see the man who had done the impossible, make peace with the infamous Godzilla and live, return from below. He appeared to be very tired from the communication and was immediately bandaged to stop the small pricks in his side from bleeding. The entire audience applauded him as he stood and gave a bow to them before heading off onto the observation deck to attend to things. Soon Miki was by herself, still in her chair as she thought of the amazing feat that he had just did, to be able to establish communication from so far away and to then allow others to hear it and see it.

"I'll make sure that it does happen, Godzilla," whispered Miki as she looked at Ryuhei who was still typing on one of the computers on the observation deck.

* * *

"Okay then, well first off we have the circuitry suit ready," said the director of the project as he started to show the general his many designs on the projector. "Right now we will be preparing to add the DNA and then we will put the circuitry on the skeleton to achieve movement while the other group gets the suit ready. We have a rough estimate of how long it shall be, but we're going to make it a bit bigger just in case and cut off what we need if it's too loose."

"I see, good work," replied General Ryo Hariya as he took a puff of his cigar and then started to press on the controls to his chair to bring up the screen and turn off the projector. "Our first Mechagodzilla wasn't bad, but it still could not hold a candle to the threat known as Godzilla. So I am happy to finally get something that will help to fight the new Godzilla."


End file.
